Sisters
by Toramonger
Summary: Six daughters of Kyuubi left to fend for themselves at her disappearance, forced to scatter and live as humans. A promise to find each other,but 13 years have passed and memories grow dim. Will they remember before the one who took their mother takes them
1. We will meet again

Sisters

Intro:

Okay so here you are the very first chapter of Sisters, okay things you might want to know… Naruto is not the main character here… in fact, this is my first attempt at having someone else as the main character who will become glaringly obvious once you get into the chapter. Don't worry though, Naruto will still be very important in this story it's just that none of the characters know that yet -. Below is a full summary.

Summary: Thirteen years ago Kyuubi's daughter's left demon world to live as humans after their mother had been poisoned and disappeared. They vowed they would meet again one day, that day has come. Six sisters bent on finding each other, protecting their precious people, clearing the name of their mother, and killing the one responsible for it all. But it has been thirteen years living as a human, and with the time their memories have dimmed. When they meet will they recognize each other? Or will they wind up killing each other?

Oh and if you were wondering, the voting wound up a tie and I was unable to pick one story over the other so instead I chose to be incredibly cruel to my beta's and put them both out there… so if your interested go look up Konoha the Other Village and please leave me reviews. Arigato. Rating is for mild language and just in case. -

Disclaimer: I own Kyuubi's daughters heritages, sadly I chose not to make a zillion OC's and instead used preexisting characters… the opening should tell you how they can still be normal but also be daughters of Kyuubi.

"Speaking"   
_Thinking_

"_Talking to Inner Sakura." _

"_**Inner Sakura talking."**_

"_**Remembered dream."**_

**Jutsu**

means this part of the conversation is unable to be heard

We will meet again-Chapter One

…somewhere in demon world…

Six figures shrouded in shadows huddled together on a mist covered plain. The only thing that can be made out is that they are all distinctly female and have a multitude of tails swirling behind them.

"I can't believe Okaa-san is really gone." Said a strong voiced female.

"What are we gonna do?!" a hysterical voiced female asked in a panic.

"Calm down onee-chan." Said a soft voiced female.

"Calm down? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!" the hysterical voice replied.

"Shut up !" a determined voice said as the sound of someone getting hit over the head was heard.

"Ow! whatya do that for?" the hysterical voice said, now a little calmer.

"Don't we have enough to worry about without us fighting, littermates?" a sad voiced female asked, causing the others to quiet.

"What should we do?" the quiet voice asked.

"We can't stay here, that's for sure." replied the determined voice.

"Let's go to human world." Said a steely voiced female entering the conversation.

"Human world ?" questioned the strong voice.

"What the heck are we supposed to do there?" questioned the hysterical voice.

"The way I figure it, whoever poisoned Okaa-san probably wanted to use her for something in human world," answered the steely voice, getting several gasps at her assumption.

"And if we're in human world when they use Okaa-san then we can find them!" exclaimed the strong voice.

"Yeah but we still can't save Okaa-san," said the sad voice.

"That may be so but we can find out who poisoned her in the first place," said the soft voice with a hint of evil in her voice.

"And then we kill them," replied the sad voice with a sinister laugh.

"That's too good for the bastards," said the hysterical voice with malicious intent.

"Yeah, but how do we get to human world? We're not old enough to just port there," said the strong voice.

"We use **Kousei**," said the steely voice.

"But that would mean we would each wind up with a different human family," said the soft voice.

"And who knows what we would wind up looking like," said the hysterical voice.

"Not to mention we don't know where we will wind up," said the sad voice.

"We don't have much of a choice now do we ?" said the determined voice.

"Not really, without Okaa-san to protect us we are just too vulnerable to stay in demon world," said the soft voice as they felt several high level demons begin approaching their location.

"We have to do this now !" said the steely voice.

"Will we ever see each other again?" asked the sad voice.

"Definitely !" replied the strong voice.

"It's a promise!" said the hysterical voice.

They formed a circle as a soft glow could be seen through the mist as the promise became a demonic bond.

"Let's do this now!" said the steely voice.

"Okay," said the strong voice.

"I guess," said the sad voice.

"Let's get this over with already!" said the hysterical voice.

Power surged as they channeled their power into what appeared to be seals seen threw the rapidly clearing mist. With a shout of '**Kousei'** the mist cleared reviling an empty plain void of any sign that anyone had ever been there.

…thirteen years later, human world…

Sakura sat straight up in her bed, covered in a cold sweat. _**"What's with that dream?"**_ asked inner Sakura.

"_I have no clue, but that's the tenth time this month I've had it, and I still can't hear the names."_ Sakura thought back.

"Sakura honey, are you okay?" asked Sakura's mother, sticking her pink head into Sakura's room. Looking at her mother Sakura replied.

"I'm okay, thanks Kaa-san."

"Alright dear, breakfast is ready," her mother said leaving.

Crawling out of bed Sakura got dressed, a frown forming on her face. As she brushed her hair a voice echoed from her dream _**"Will we ever see each other again?"**_ Shaking her head to clear it Sakura left her room and headed to the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table she picked over her breakfast, the dream still haunting her. With a sigh she sat down her chopsticks and stood up. "I have to go now Kaa-san."

Looking up from the sink where she was washing dishes Sakura's mother asked "Mission?"

Nodding Sakura said, "Yeah, but it's probably something stupid."

…one hour later in a forest just outside of Konoha…

"Target in sight," a voice said over the headset.

"Location?" another voice asked.

"East of target, twenty feet."

"West of target, ten feet."

"South of target, five feet," three voices answered.

"I'm going in." said one voice.

"Roger." The others replied.

The sound of rustling bushes filled the air before...

"GOT YOU!" was heard before the same voice yelled out "Owwwwwww!"

"Confirm red bow on ear," came from the headset as Sasuke and Sakura entered the clearing where Naruto was holding a furiously scratching cat.

"Confirmed," said Sakura into the headset.

…Hokage tower some time later…

Naruto sat dejectedly on the floor of the mission room. Sakura and Sasuke to his side with Kakashi standing behind them reading his book: all waiting in dread for their next mission.

"Okay you could weed, baby-sit the fire dynamo's son…" the Hokage started only to get cut off by Naruto yelling.

"NO WAY! Can't we have a cooler mission?"

"Don't be foolish Naruto, you just graduated!" said Iruka from the Hokage's side. Nodding the Hokage began explaining the mission ranking system only to find himself ignored as Naruto chatted with Sasuke and Sakura about ramen.

"DON'T BE SO IMPUTENT!" Iruka yelled in outrage.

Naruto turned and said, "Come on ojii-san, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"_**I agree with Naruto-kun!"**_ Inner Sakura said.

"_Me too," _thought Sakura as she looked on with a sigh.

The Hokage smirked and said "Alright then how about a C-rank mission?"

"YATTA!" cheered Naruto. "So what's our mission?" he asked excitedly.

The Hokage smirked again and said "You will be escorting…" he was once again cut off by Naruto.

"A PRINCESS?!"

This caused the Hokage to fall out of his chair laughing which in turn caused Naruto to scowl. Pulling himself together the Hokage got back in his chair and said to the guards at the door "Send him in."

The door opened and out stepped a grisly old man with a large sake bottle in hand. Taking a swig from the bottle with an audible gulp the man looked at the team before him. "You call this an escort team? They look really weak to me, especially the small one." He said with a belch.

As Kakashi restrained Naruto, Sakura scrunched up her face into a frown. '_We're supposed to protect this ingrate?!'_

"_**I ought to kick his butt!" **_Inner Sakura said in a rage at being called weak.

"I assure you my team is not weak, and you have me, a jounin," Kakashi said to the man.

"Humph," said the man before saying, "I'm Tazuna the world's greatest bridge builder!"

The Hokage looked at team seven and said, "Your mission is to guard Tazuna-san back to Wave," with a chuckle at their expressions.

…later that day at Konoha gate…

As the group set off Naruto chatted on about how it was the first time he'd been out of the village. Normally Sakura would have been fusing at Naruto for being so loud or trying to get a date with Sasuke, but right now her mind was preoccupied.

_'What is up with that dream?'_ She thought to herself going over it once again in her mind. She was so preoccupied that when two ninja jumped out of a puddle on the side of the road she didn't even notice.

As Kakashi was shredded to pieces Naruto froze in shock as the two ambushing ninja targeted Tazuna behind him, intending to go through him. Without thought Sakura sent a fist into the gauntlet inches from Naruto.

Kakashi chose this moment to intervene and knocked the two rogue ninja out. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazuna stared at the shattered gauntlet that had resulted from Sakura's punch as Sakura's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she stared at her unmarred hand.

Naruto recovered first and said "That was awesome Sakura-chan!" blinking unexpectedly Sakura nodded dumbly.

'_Who taught her that?'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

'_How did she do that?' _thought Sasuke.

_'This chick's a monster!'_ Tazuna thought to himself.

Looking at her fist Sakura gaped at the feeling of familiarity punching the gauntlet had brought. **"**_**What the heck was that?"**_ Inner Sakura said flabbergasted.

"_I'm not sure."_ Sakura replied.

Shaking his head Kakashi turned to Tazuna "Would you like to tell me why ninja are after you?" he asked causing the other man to gulp. With a sigh Tazuna told them of Gato and of the bridge he was building.

"Alright team I'll let you decide," said Kakashi looking at the three children. Sasuke looked at the other two and said, "Let's continue."

Naruto nodded energetically and said "Heck yeah, we kick the bad guys butts!"

Sakura gathered her courage and with a nod said, "I'm for continuing as well." Kakashi nodded and the group set off once more. Before long they had boarded a small boat and were headed for the Land of Waves through the water way.

Sakura was still looking at her unmarked fist '_That should have hurt… shouldn't it have?'_ She thought in confusion.

"Sakura," said Kakashi drawing her attention.

"Hai, sensei?" she asked, looking slightly nervous.

"If you don't know where it came from then it must have been there all along waiting for you." The cyclopean shinobi said with an eye smile.

"You think so?" asked Sakura.

"Oh heck yeah! That had to be it!" said Naruto cheerfully.

Sakura nodded and gave a small smile as they left the boat and began their walk to Tazuna's house. When a light mist filed the air Kakashi frowned before he heard a buzzing. His visible eye widened as he shouted "Get down!" He, Naruto, and Sasuke hit the ground and Sakura grabbed Tazuna and shoved him to the ground with her.

As Kakashi and the newcomer, who was now identified as Momochi Zabuza, talked about bingo books, a frown marred Sakura's face. Standing up she looked at a tree behind Zabuza. Sniffing, she once again smelled snow and vanilla. '_What is this scent?'_ She thought to herself.

"_**Better yet why do you know it?"**_ asked Inner Sakura.

…in a tree behind Zabuza…

A figure wearing an ANBU mask frowned as the scent of fire and cherries filled their nose. '_What is this feeling?'_ The figure thought, looking from behind the tree to where Zabuza stood with the others.

The figure's eyes widened as the pink haired kunoichi looked almost directly at them. '_Did she see me?'_ The figure thought ducking back behind the tree.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes when he noticed the direction of Sakura's gaze. '_Does she know?'_ He thought to himself as his battle with Copy Cat Kakashi began.

The end:

Okay there you go. Sakura is officially the main character of this story, if you don't like it gomen… but don't read and please don't flame me about how you think Sakura is an evil big headed bitch or something… yeah your opinion…I let you have yours and I don't complain… I have mine I expect the same respect I give you to be given me. That's all I will say but if you rant about this expect to be blocked because I will not stand for it, I mean sure in some of the fanfics I read she really is like that and I hate her just like everyone else reading the story but in others she's nice and I like her in those.

In conclusion I will tell you what I have told many others I love Naruto… therefore I love all Naruto characters, I do not love the direction the author has taken some of them in the original story line, but I do not take that out on the helpless characters… Okay sorry 'bout that just thought I should put it out there.

Okay so what did you think? I kinda liked it yeah it has a certain feel about it that makes me want to write more, that's how I decide which of the crazy ideas in my head to write about so here you go the start of a new story.

Also the whole demon world, human world thing was indeed taken from Yu Yu Hakusho as I could find no better way of describing the worlds and that seemed to fit well.

Just for fun I will give you guys and gals something to think about, there are six sisters. I gave each sister a different style of speaking. The styles are Strong, Hysterical, Soft, Sad, Steely, and Determined. Now the question you have before you is who are the sisters?

Remember because of **Kousei** they will all look quite different depending on who their human parents turned out to be (for more on **Kousei** see the Original jutsu corner below).

So go on give it a guess who do you think the sisters are? And if you have a guess which voice they would be -. You don't have to if you don't want to but if you get them right I might try and figure out a prize for you - maybe something in this story maybe in another :P

Original jutsu corner (this is where I will list all of my original jutsu and tell you about them, later on in the story there will be a plain jutsu corner for jutsu not made by me):

**Kousei-**means rebirth-basically it takes a demon and places them in a human womb where they will then mature until they are born as a part of the human family, this idea was also taken from Yu Yu Hakusho, this jutsu can be used at any time but is mainly used by young demons who no longer have anyone to protect them and can not stay in demon world unless they want to die, or by seriously wounded demons who are desperate.

From my Beta Blue Bunny2: I live:jumps around like a crazy person: I betaed this as soon as I got it! Lovely story, lots of yyh references in here. HNN are you gonna call them the Ningemkai and the Makai too? Loves ya!

HNN: hummmmmm not sure yet maybe -

From my other beta Ataraninja: Yay, my story choice. Atara likey lots! Write more plz.

HNN:…I WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL


	2. Vanilla and Trees

Sisters

Sisters

Intro:

Okay so here is the second chapter to sisters, it's a little slow but considering I have just written this same scene like two times (because some of my other stories are on the same page as this one) its getting a little old… I'm trying to find ways to make it different. Oh and this was typed on WordPad cause my computer came back from the shop with a empty hard drive… and I can't find my Microsoft Word.

Disclaimer: I own people's scents yeah that icy vanilla, and fiery cherry are all mine… that's about it though.

Key:

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Talking to Inner Sakura." _

"_**Inner Sakura talking."**_

"_**Remembered dream."**_

**Jutsu**

means this part of the conversation is unable to be heard

Vanilla and Trees-Chapter Two

Zabuza jumped off his sword grabbed it and latched it to his back as he landed on the nearby pond. As the missing nin went through some hand signs a thick mist rolled in and, much to Sakura's frustration, wiped out the faint scent of ice and vanilla. She gasped along with her team mates at the sudden surge of killing intent. "Don't worry." said Kakashi in front of them.

"I won't let him harm my comrades." the cyclopean ninja finished lifting his headband to reveal his left eye. Acting on pure instinct Sakura spun and shoved Tazuna out of the way of the blade aimed at his head as the Zabuza clone fell in a pile of water around Kakashi's kunai. Before anyone could speak Zabuza reappeared and, cleaving Kakashi in two, reveled the silver haired jonin to be a **Mizu bushin** as well.

"Games over Zabuza." said Kakashi once again aiming his kunai for a death blow. Only to have Zabuza once again turn into water, this time to Kakashi's surprise.

"Look OUT Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto pointing behind the silver haired jonin. While Kakashi managed to dodge Zabuza's blade he didn't see the kick coming and landed in the pond.

Landing on the water beside the prone Kakashi, Zabuza went through some hand signs and Kakashi found himself trapped in a watery prison. "Let him go!" yelled Naruto charging at Zabuza only for another of Zabuza's **Mizu bushin** to send him flying. Getting to his feet shakily Naruto noticed the absence of his headband and with a growl charged the clone a second time.

"Hah, as if that will work." said Zabuza as Naruto went flying. Naruto looked grimly at the missing nin as he retied his headband.

Looking at his students Kakashi said. "Take Tazuna and run!"

Sakura's eye's seemed to flash as she said in a surprisingly strong voice, "I will never abandon my comrades!"

Naruto squared his shoulders and said, "Hai, Sakura-chan's right, I won't leave."

Sasuke scowled at the missing rain nin and merely hned his agreement. Zabuza smirked under his mask and said. "Well then kiddies, shall we begin?" sending his **Mizu bushin** after the remainder of team seven.

Naruto frowned before smirking and saying, "Hey teme, I have a plan!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto charged Zabuza only to be thrown back.

This time, however, while in the air Naruto took off his backpack and pulling out a giant folded windmill shuriken and said, "Here!" as he threw it at Sasuke who, catching it, spun around. Before Sasuke took aim and threw the aerial weapon saying, "**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!**"

Zabuza smirked and said, "Not good enough." as he jumped over the incoming projectile.

His eyes widened as he spotted the shuriken in the shadow of the first and grabbing it with his unoccupied left hand said, "Good try Kid." Before a popping sound was heard and his eyes widened as he flung out his right hand to intercept the incoming kunai. "Why you little brat!" said an enraged Zabuza as he went to throw the giant shuriken in his left hand only to find it stopped by the now free Kakashi.

"I'm your opponent Zabuza." said Kakashi as he and the missing nin began battling. Naruto, still in the water from were he had fallen after throwing the kunai, found himself bobbing around like a cork as the two high level ninja pitted water jutsu after water jutsu at one another. Right when Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza off senbon needles came flying through the air to impale the missing nin. As a hunter nin jumped down Sakura's face was once again marred by a frown as she sniffed the air.

Once again the faintly familiar scent of ice and vanilla came to the pink haired kunoichi as she stared at the Hunter nin. After a brief chat the hunter nin disappeared to dispose of Zabuza's body. Kakashi suddenly collapsed onto the ground. "Are you okay Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto in a worried voice as he helped his sensei up and allowed the silver haired ninja to lean on him.

Kakashi sighed and lowered his headband so that it once again covered his left eye before saying, "Its just a little chakra exhaustion." Turning to Tazuna the cyclopean ninja asked, "Tazuna-san your house isn't much further is it?"

Tazuna nodded and said, "It's just a little further."

Kakashi eye smiled and said, "Well then, shall we be going?"

Tazuna nodded again and once again began leading team seven toward his house. They hadn't gotten far when Sakura spoke up. "Um, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked somewhat nervously.

Kakashi looked back at her and said, "What is it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura fidgeted before blurting out. "I don't think that Hunter nin killed Zabuza!"

The entire group froze and looked at the now nervous kunoichi. Kakashi raised a brow and asked, "What makes you think that Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gulped before saying, "That Hunter nin showed up at about the same time as Zabuza did, that just seems like too much of a coincidence."

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" asked a scowling Sasuke.

Sakura gulped and said, "Well her scent appeared at the same time as Zabuza did anyway."

"Scent?" questioned Kakashi. Sakura looked down and didn't answer. With a frown Kakashi thought over the situation before saying, "I think your right Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up, startled. "You do?" the pink haired genin asked, surprised.

"Hai, the way the hunter nin killed Zabuza doesn't add up." the silver haired shinobi said.

"Why's that?" asked the ever curious Naruto.

"Because, while senbon are good at disabling an opponent they are rarely used for killing because of their small size and the accuracy needed for such a feat." said Kakashi. "And then there is the fact that a true hunter nin would have burned the body and only taken the head. Our Hunter nin took the whole body instead." finished Kakashi.

"So the Hunter nin was with Zabuza?" questioned Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Most likely."

Naruto frowned and asked, "Will they come back?"

Kakashi nodded and said, "Most likely, but not for at least another week."

Sasuke frowned before asking, "Why a week?"

Kakashi looked over at his dark haired student and said, "Because it will take him at least that long to recover from those senbon injuries."

"So what do we do?" questioned Sakura somewhat timidly.

Kakashi eye smiled at his pink haired student and said, "We train of course, well you three do. I will be out of commission for a couple of days."

"All right!" yelled Naruto, pumping a fist into the air excitedly.

Kakashi eye smiled and said, "Hai, let's go."

Sakura looked lost in thought as they moved toward Tazuna's house. Sasuke frowned as he watched his pink haired teammates back. _How did she know?_ The dark haired genin thought as he went over Sakura's words in his mind trying to figure out just what was up with her. Naruto, behind Sasuke, was having different thoughts (okay to clear things up when they first started fallowing Tazuna Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were all in front of Sakura. Now she is beside Tazuna with the rest trailing).

Naruto placed a hand on his stomach as his stomach rolled, or more specifically, the beast within was acting weird. The blond shivered at the strange feelings the fox was giving off, almost as if the great fox demon was trying to wake up. _But that's impossible,_ thought Naruto shaking his head.

Kakashi watched the blond supporting him. _Something is off, the Kyuubi seems to be acting up,_ the silver haired ninja thought worriedly.

"Welcome to my home!" said Tazuna pointing to the building built out hanging over the water just in front of them. Walking the rest of the way Tazuna threw the door open and shouted, "I'm HOME!" into the building. A women in an apron left the kitchen and greeted them with a big smile.

"Welcome home, Otou-san." the women said.

"This is my daughter Tsunami." said Tazuna introducing her to the group.

Kakashi eye smiled at the women and said, "Konichiwa Tsunami-chan, I'm Hatake Kakashi, and these are my students Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." the cyclopean ninja finished indicating each of the genin as he introduced them.

"Why did you come here?" a voice questioned them from the stairs to the side. Looking team seven noticed a boy in a floppy hat standing there.

"Ah, this is my grandson Inari." said Tazuna.

Tsunami smiled at her son and said, "They're here to help Ojii-san Inari." Inari huffed and turned around heading back up the stairs.

_What crawled up his butt? _Naruto thought to himself as they watched the youth storm off. Kakashi looked at Tsunami and said, "Would you have any place for us to sleep tonight?"

Tsunami blinked before nodding and saying, "Of course right this way."

...next morning...

Team seven was up bright and early following their jonin instructor into the woods. Once they had found a clearing Kakashi hobbled his way to a tree on his crutches. Turning to his genin, Kakashi said, "Today you will be climbing trees."

"Um, Kakashi-sensei? How will that help us?" asked Sakura hesitantly.

Kakashi eye smiled at her and said, "You will not be allowed to use your hands to climb the trees."

"Wait, wait, wait… how are we supposed to do that?" asked Naruto.

"By using chakra." said Kakashi turning back to the tree he began giving them instructions. "First you channel chakra to your feet, then you use it to stick to the tree." Walking up the tree he hung upside down from a limb. "If you use too much chakra the bark will explode and you will fall. To little and you won't stick." the cyclopean ninja continued.

"You might want to get a running start." Kakashi said throwing a kunai in front of each of the three. "Use these to mark your progress. I'll be going back to Tazuna's house now. See you later." Kakashi finished dropping down from the tree and heading out of the woods.

Each of the three picked up a kunai and ran up the trees. Naruto got about two feet, and Sasuke managed to get three feet. Sakura, however, made her way over half way up the tree before jumping down. Naruto frowned before walking over to his pink haired teammate who was doing so well at their exercise.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how do you do that?" the blond asked. Sakura looked thoughtful before she began explaining it to Naruto. Sasuke frowned over at the two. A part of him seeing red… although he wasn't sure why. Shaking his head to clear it Sasuke stood up from where he had fallen and putting aside his pride he went over to the two. Naruto and Sakura looked up surprised when Sasuke joined them. Sakura gave the avenger a big grin and began explaining again.

The End:

Okay so this one is finished now, just one more chap (the 2nd chp of KOV) before I post a new batch of chps for my stories -. Ohhh I had Kakashi just leave them, felt like changing it 'shrug' yeah writers rites and all that jazz -. Hope you like it… don't think I have anything to define or explain so ja ne. Oh I forgot how long Kakashi said Zabuza would be out and one week sounded right...

Okay so I was wrong Jutsu:

**Mizu bushin**–means water clone-is exactly what it says.

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**–means shadow shuriken skill-A technique which places a second shuriken in the shadow of the first (thrown) shuriken, confusing the enemy.

From my beta Ataraninja: I liked the chapter, especially the last paragraph. Write more, ta ta!

HNN: 'laughs manically' oh yes the red eyes of an Uchiha :)

From my other beta Blue Bunny2

;falls over; So many paragraphs. . This was a hard one to edit, but a good chapter. :3


	3. Me, myself, and I

Sisters

Sisters

Intro:

Okay, so I had major writer's block… and yeah, well writer's block says it all I think, any way here is the third chapter of Sisters, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own the concept that is Munesanzun… that's it, that's all, nothing more… well, maybe my laptop… but nothing more. Naruto-wise anyway.

Now a message to my reviewers… it should be noted that I meant to put this in the last chapter.

Andrew: You're right, they are now half human.

Key:

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

"_Talking to Inner Sakura."_

"_**Inner Sakura talking."**_

"_**Remembered dream/Munesanzun speaking."**_

**Jutsu**

Means this part of the conversation is unable to be heard.

Me, Myself, and I-Chapter Three

_Oh, great this dream again,_ Sakura thought to herself, watching it unfold in all it's foggy glory once again. Much to her surprise, a portion of the fog began to clear for the first time since she had begun to have it. As she watched one of the six figures began to become visible.

Much to her shock the figure had shoulder length soft pink hair with messy bangs framing her amber colored eyes. Thick gold hoops dangle from her ears hanging down to her jaw. She was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt that ended above her belly button with a short red skirt that stopped mid-thigh. She wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, black ninja sandals, and on her stomach a tattoo of the kanji for heart in pink, outlined in gold.

Crossing her arms over her chest, the pink haired girl began to speak in a strong voice.

"I can't believe Obaa-san is really gone," She said, frowning down at her red nails, and the dream continued in its usual fashion from there.

Sakura contemplated her look alike until an invisible wind wafted about causing her to jerk and look in the direction of the sad voice. As the dream began to fade the look alike actually reappeared and turned to face Sakura. With a savage smile Sakura's look alike said:

"_**Its past the time that we started remembering."**_

Sakura gasped at the implications her look alike made. With a gulp Sakura looked up and asked in a shaky voice. "What's your name?"

The look alike grinned and spoke as she began to fade. _**"Our first name is Munesanzun, but Sakura is okay too."**_

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she woke with a start. As she lay in her sleeping bag on the floor of Tsunami's living room staring at the ceiling as the dream took up residence as a memory.

Trembling, she sat up. _**"Okay… so what exactly are we?"**_ asked Inner Sakura.

"_I have no idea,"_ Sakura replied. When laughter rang out, Sakura looked around, trying to find its source.

"_**Oi, who are you looking for?"**_ asked a voice. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized the laughter and voice came from inside her head.

"_**Great, that's just great. As if this place wasn't already crowded enough."**_ said Inner Sakura with a huff.

"_**Oi, I'm just a fragment of your memory so technically I've always been here."**_ replied the now identified Munesanzun.

"_Okay so… what am I?"_ Sakura asked. Munesanzun sighed.

"_**If I tell you, you are so going to freak."**_ Sakura gulped, remembering a part of the dream/memory.

"_Am I a… demon?"_ she asked shakily. Munesanzun gave Sakura a feral grin.

"_**The technical term is half-demon."**_

"_Half demon?"_ squeaked Sakura. Munesanzun smiled.

"_**Hai, that's how Kousei let us integrate into the Haruno family, they are technically half of our bloodline now."**_ she explained.

While Sakura fought not to hyperventilate, Inner Sakura decided to ask. _**"So… exactly what kind of demon were we?"**_

Munesanzun sighed. _**"While some of us were probably born a couple of years earlier, I, or we rather, were born around thirteen years after we performed Kousei."**_

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes. _**"So?"**_

Munesanzun smirked. _**"Oh, come on, you don't think that that time is a coincidence, do you?"**_

"… _**So?"**_ replied Inner Sakura.

Munesanzun rolled her eyes. _**"Think really hard, what happened thirteen years ago?"**_

Sakura paled to an unhealthy shade of white as she thought of the Kyuubi's attack. Munesanzun nodded sadly. "_**I know you think bad of her, but as you have heard again and again in your dream, Okaa-san was poisoned, and not exactly herself at that time."**_

"_**The Kyuubi is your Okaa-san?"**_ Inner Sakura asked, impressed. Munesanzun shook her head.

"_**No, she's our Okaa-san… technically we're all the same person. Face it Sakura, you have split personalities."**_

Sakura flopped back onto her sleeping bag and took several deep breaths. _Okay, so I'm half fox demon… I can handle this._

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto.

"Ahhh!" screamed Sakura as his blond head appeared over her. Naruto jerked back, slamming his hands over his ears. Sitting up, Sakura groaned, "Don't startle me like that Naruto-kun."

Naruto shook his head, "Gomen Sakura-chan, I was just coming to get you for breakfast."

With a sigh Sakura got up and, after shaking her head to clear it, said, "'Kay, thanks Naruto-kun, let's go."

Naruto scratched his head and spoke, "Um… sure."

_Okay, I could have sworn she saw me when she sat up… weird._ Naruto thought as he followed his pink haired teammate into the kitchen.

Sakura sat down and, looking at the meager fare on the table, picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

Kakashi looked up and asked, "So, how is the training coming along?"

Sasuke grunted and said, "I'm a little over half done."

Naruto beamed and said, "Me too! It's all thanks to Sakura-chan!"

"Oh?" replied Kakashi, cocking his head in question.

Sakura blushed and Naruto said, "Yeah, thanks to her help, chakra makes sense now." Sasuke hn'ed as he finished his meal and decided not to comment.

Kakashi eye smiled at Sakura and asked, "Oh? And how far along are you with the training?"

Sakura beat down her blush with a mental vengeance before saying, "Um… actually, Kakashi-sensei, I'm finished with it." Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow.

"Really now?" With an eye smile he added. "I expected nothing less from my most efficient team member." Sakura beamed at his praise. "Now then, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, you two will continue your training, You, Sakura-chan, will guard Tazuna-san while I continue to rest and regain my strength."

"Hai!" the three genin answered in unison. Naruto and Sasuke stood up from the table and headed out the door, heading back to their training ground.

"Well then, I have some shopping to do," Tazuna said, standing. Sakura stood and followed him as he left the house and headed into town.

…that night…

Sakura ate her supper in silence. Her thoughts dwelling on the poverty she had seen. Sasuke and Naruto were inhaling their food, having finally finished their training.

"We're going to kick Zabuza's freaky butt!" said Naruto, pumped up with excitement from finishing his training.

"What's wrong with you!" yelled Inari from the stairs.

"Hn?" asked Naruto, confused.

Inari scowled. "You're just going to die! You have no idea what true suffering is like!" the boy yelled, rage written all over his face.

Naruto practically growled into the silence before he began to speak. "I've been alone my whole life. I'm hated by my entire village for something I had no control over." Pushing to his feet, Naruto scowled at the young boy before continuing. "It is only recently that I have found friends that accept me. Don't tell me I don't know suffering. People like you, who give up and cry without a fight disgust me." And with that the blond shinobi marched out of the house.

Inari's eyes filled with tears and he ran out the back door. Kakashi got up and began making his way to the back door. "Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura in a quiet voice. Kakashi stopped.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Looking down, Sakura whispered, "Is it true?"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, his one visible eye somber.

"Every word." He turned and went out the back door. Tazuna and Tsunami finished their meals in silence.

Sakura looked up at the picture on the wall and asked. "Does the missing person from the picture have something to do with this?"

Tazuna sighed and told the story of the man Inari had once come to call Otou-san. Once the story was done, Sakura shook her head and, standing, said, "Come on Sasuke-kun, we need to support our teammate."

Sasuke hn'ed, but followed her out the front door to find their blond teammate. They found him in the training clearing, panting on the ground. Sakura sat down on his right and Sasuke took up his left.

The three genin sat in silence for a while, staring up at the stars. After a while, Sakura told Naruto the story Tazuna had told them. Naruto sat up with a frown. "Guess we'll just have to show him that the hero doesn't always die."

Sakura nodded and, standing up, dusted herself off. Looking at the boys, she said, "I'm going to call it a night. What about you two?"

Sasuke stood and said, "I'm coming."

Naruto stood also. "I'm gonna train some more."

"'Kay, just don't overdo it," Sakura said as she and Sasuke turned to leave.

"I won't," replied Naruto, turning back to the trees.

…early next morning…

Sakura sighed as she stood up and stretched. Looking around, she saw, with no surprise, that Naruto had not returned. Sasuke hn'ed from the door where he stood, on his way out when Sakura sat up. Sakura rolled her eyes as she went to join her dark haired teammate.

"That's just so typical. Come on, let's go find Naruto-kun and make sure he's still breathing," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded as he followed his pink haired teammate out of the house and into the woods. As they neared the clearing, Sakura froze as the wind changed direction, carrying on it the scent of ice and vanilla. Her green eyes widened as she identified the scent as that of the fake hunter nin who had been with Zabuza.

"HURRY!" she yelled to Sasuke as she sprinted in the direction of the scent.

Sasuke frowned, but followed asking, "What's up?"

"That hunter nin is near, I can smell her," Sakura answered.

"Smell?" asked Sasuke, in slight confusion.

Sakura sighed. "Its hard to explain." Sasuke hn'ed as they came into a clearing, shocking Naruto and his companion, who the blond haired ninja was handing an herb.

"Get away from her Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakura flinging herself forward, her fist aimed at the face of the girl.

"Wha?" asked Naruto as he jumped back, instinctively reacting to his teammate's plea.

Sasuke, who was now standing beside Naruto, said, "Your friend is our mystery hunter nin."

Naruto's eye's widened as he stared at his new associate who had caught Sakura's punch and was now staring at the pink haired kunzite. Sakura scowled and said, "How can I smell you?"

The girl blinked and replied, "I don't know… I guess the same way I can smell you."

Naruto grumbled and said, "Look, we're gonna have to fight each other soon enough. Let's just let her go for now. I mean, she hasn't attacked Tazuna-san yet." Sakura sighed and stepped back.

"Alright, I guess."

The dark haired girl nodded and took off in the blink of an eye.

"Let's just hope that that was the right thing to do," said Sasuke into the silence.

"Yeah, come on, let's head back, it's time for breakfast," replied Sakura.

The end:

I thought this one could have been better but decided that with as much trouble as I have had lately writing to be happy with what I have, hope you liked it and don't forget to drop me a review. -

Explanations:

I looked it up and they slept in the living room… yes, all of them (I think) anyway, that's the way it is in this story anyway… they bathe and change clothes before going to bed… so there!

Translations:

Munesanzun-means heart.

Hai-means yes.

Okaa-san-means mother or mom.

Gomen-means sorry.

From my beta Ataraninja: That was an interesting chapter, although perhaps if Sasuke was meant to be the same as he was in the manga at this time, he was a little too willing to go along with Sakura and all of her kind goodness. Well, I like this Sasuke better anyways so it's no problem. I like when she punches Haku and asks, "How can I smell you?" Naruto was probably asking himself, "What has she been smoking? That was waaayy too random!" And that's saying something considering how random Naruto is.

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:

Lovely work. This is actually a great progression of this story, I love how this story is developing. Great work

HNN: Arigato


	4. Oniichan Oneechan

Sisters

Sisters

Intro:

CHA! Almost ready to post, one more chp to type then they go out wish me luck!

Now a message to my reviewers:

Nessa675: here you go one brand new chp ready to go

Disclaimer: I own Rihatsu…yeah that's it, that's all

vash3055: Arigato

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

"_Talking to Inner Sakura."_

"_**Inner Sakura talking."**_

"_**Remembered dream/Munesanzun speaking."**_

**Jutsu**

Means this part of the conversation is unable to be heard.

Onii-chan Onee-chan – chapter four

Sakura trailed behind Kakashi and Sasuke, Naruto having been left behind at Tazuna's house after the blond had collapsed after breakfast the day before.

"_Okay so I'm half demon, I guess that's why I can smell that hunter nin?" _Sakura thought.

"_**Hai. But there's something almost familiar about her,"**_ replied Munesanzun.

Sakura froze were she stood and thought, _"How could she possibly be familiar to you?"_

"_**Well she could be familiar to us by being…a demon,"**_ replied Munesanzun.

Sakura gulped as Kakashi yelled out, "Hurry up Sakura-chan!"

"Hai," replied Sakura running to catch up with the other.

Reaching the bridge Sakura gasped in shock at the sight of the fallen workers that littered the ground. Kakashi quickly raised his headband as Zabuza appeared with the now remasked hunter nin at his side.

Sakura scowled at the hunter nin as Zabuza and Kakashi traded insults. "Oh looks like the boy is shaking in fear!" exclaimed Zabuza with something akin to glee.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Not fear, excitement!"

"Oh?" replied Zabuza raising his hands he began going through some seals before calling out, "**Mizu bunshin no Jutsu!**" forming several bunshin.

As the bunshin approached them Kakashi smiled at Sasuke before saying, "Go wild!" Sasuke smirked as he quickly destroyed the bunshin as they approached.

"Oh? It seems you may have some competition when it comes to speed Haku-chan," said Zabuza to his companion.

"Hump!" replied the now identified Haku.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura faced Haku and said, "Does the name Munesanzun mean anything to you?"

"Mune…san…zun?" Haku replied confusion in her voice. Raising a hand, the hunter nin removed her mask, shocking Zabuza as she lowered it to her side.

"How…how do you know that name?" exclaimed Haku, pointing at the pink haired kunoichi in surprise.

Zabuza frowned and asked, "Isn't one of them called Munesanzun, Haku-chan?"

Haku nodded without turning her head and said, "Hai."

Kakashi frowned and asked, "Sakura-chan, just who is this Munesanzun?"

"Oi!" exclaimed Naruto landing with a flip beside Sakura. "Whatdya leave me behind for?" the blond finished with a pout.

"We though you'd be out for at least a couple of days with how chakra exhausted you were," said Kakashi.

"Oh…well, why are we just standing here then?" asked Naruto, looking back and forth between Zabuza and Haku and the rest of team seven.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me how you know of Munesanzun!" exclaimed Haku with a low growl.

Naruto frowned as he looked at Sakura and asked in a confused voice, "Munesanzun?" With a grunt Naruto placed a hand over his stomach as he winced in what appeared to be pain.

Sakura looked down and chewed on her lip before saying, "Um…what do you know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Kakashi's eyes widened (remember he's got his headband raised) in shock as Naruto grunted in confusion, looking at his pink haired teammate with all sorts of questions on his face.

"Thirteen years ago it attacked Konoha out of the blue. The Yondaime Hokage then gave his life to kill it," said Sasuke matter of fact.

"IT WASN'T HER FAULT!" exclaimed Haku in anger shocking the Konoha shinobi.

Sakura shook her head shocking everyone as she said, "Iie, she was apparently poisoned. That's what Munesanzun says anyway."

Haku gulped and asked in a somewhat shaky voice, "Y-you know her?"

Kakashi frowned as he looked at Sakura and asked, "Would you please explain how you came to know this Munesanzun."

Sakura gulped and said, "Well um…she's kinda…sorta…me."

"NANI!" exclaimed Haku looking at the pink haired girl.

Kakashi, who had lowered his headband once again frowned and asked, "You are her?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Kinda, she and her five sisters used this jutsu called **Kousei**. It sent them to Ningenkai (human world) from Makai (demon world)."

"Makai?" questioned Kakashi.

Sakura laughed nervously and said, "Hai, Munesanzun and her five sisters…were…we are…the daughters of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto gasped and clutched his stomach. _Daughters! No one said anything about that!_ The blond thought as the beast in his belly stirred.

"Um well you see…**Kousei**'s purpose is to take a demon and place them in a human womb where they grow and mature until they are born as a part of the human family. So basically I'm half human. Although I don't really remember much, just the 'dream'…which I guess is really a memory and its still kinda foggy. At this point Munesanzun has become a second personality in my mind," Sakura said poking her fingers together.

"Ah!" exclaimed Naruto drawing their attention to him as he fell to one knee. One of his hands was on the ground supporting him the other was digging into his stomach as he gritted his teeth in pain.

Sakura frowned and asked, "Are you okay Naruto-kun?"

"Kinda…he's just acting up right now…or I guess she is anyway," the blond said with a wince. Shaking it off he climbed to his feet and looking at Sakura asked, "You're sure the Kyuubi no Kitsune wasn't evil?"

"Iie, she wasn't evil," Haku answered for Sakura as she looked at the pink-haired girl with wide eyes.

Turning back to Haku, Sakura frowned and said, "How do you know that? All I remember is one foggy 'dream', heck I don't even know the names of my so called sisters, or what they look like."

Haku stared at her and said, "All I remember is the day I left Makai, but I can't see faces. I can, however, hear the names."

Sakura's eyes widened at this revelation and with a gulp asked, "Onee-chan?"

Haku nodded as tears misted her eyes, "Hai, I am Rihatsu."

"Rihatsu?" Sakura repeated gulping as she looked down at her hands then back up at her newly identified sister.

"Well that's a relief!" exclaimed Naruto with a goofy smile on his face causing everyone to look at him.

When a red chakra suddenly pulsed around him he slapped a hand back to his stomach before saying, "Alright already I'm telling them okay? Geeze, some people."

"_**Okay Naruto-kun has lost it,"**_ said Inner Sakura with a sad shake of her head.

"_**Um I don't think so…That's not human chakra he's putting out,"**_ Munesanzun put in, causing Sakura's eyes to widen.

Haku had narrowed her eyes on the blond and said, "That chakra…that's not human."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously before saying, "Um, you know how the Yondaime supposedly _killed_ the Kyuubi?"

Haku's eyes saddened as she looked down and said, "Hai, all of the shinobi countries know of it."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and asked, "What do you mean by _supposedly_ Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nervously twiddled his thumbs and said, "Um well you see…that version is kinda…sorta just a cover for what really happened."

"And how would you know what really happened dobe?" questioned Sasuke, his mind a whirl of confusion over the revelations he had already been given.

Naruto gulped and said, "I know because well um…you see the Yondaime couldn't defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune so instead he sealed it inside a new born."

Sasuke's eye twitched as he said, "Great one's a half demon, the other's a Jinchūriki."

"Ahh!" exclaimed Naruto in surprise as he found himself squished inside of a hug by the now cheerful Haku.

"Um well…are we still fighting?" Kakashi asked looking at Zabuza in question.

Zabuza sighed and said, "I don't think so. That's another job lost due to Haku-chan."

Haku puffed out her cheeks at Zabuza and said, "Don't blame me, its not my fault that the coup failed."

Zabuza merly chuckled as he turned back to Kakashi and asked, "I don't suppose your Hokage would have a job or two for us do you?"

Kakashi shrugged and said, "You'll never know if you don't ask."

"So um I guess this means you're our…nii-chan?" questioned Sakura looking over at the blond.

Haku finally released Naruto and said, "HAI! That's right."

Naruto gulped as he looked at the two girls who were looking at him. _A family?...MY FAMILY!_ Naruto thought to himself fighting off his tears as he grinned at the two girls in joy.

"My my how sickeningly cheerful!" a voice range out from the shadows causing the group to spin and face it. There stood Gato surrounded by a large mass of thugs who were all grinning wickedly.

"What do you want?" asked Kakashi crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down the bridge of his nose as the shorter man.

Gato scowled as he looked at Zabuza and said, "The least you could have done is killed one of the little ones."

Zabuza crossed his arms and looking at Gato with a blank face simply said, "We quit."

Gato scowled and said, "I don't know what delusions you may have of being a demon, but I can say that you are nothing more then a group of crazy losers."

"Oh, oh no he did not!" exclaimed Sakura her eyes sparkling with flecks of amber in their green depths as she advanced.

Haku smiled as her own black eyes warmed with flecks of a honey color appeared in them as she moved to stand beside her sister.

Zabuza smirked at Kakashi and asked, "What do you say?"

Kakashi nodded and said, "Team seven, our mission is to eliminate the enemy that's attempting to hurt Tazuna-san and keep the bridge from being completed."

"Hai!" exclaimed Sakura as she pulled out some kunai.

"Hun," said Sasuke taking up his taijutsu stance putting the revelations of his team out of his mind for the time being.

"LET'S GO WILD!" exclaimed Naruto raising his hands into a familiar cross like shape.

The end:

Lol I couldn't refuse ending it there…okay so team seven now knows..so what did you think? Leave me some review and let me know, don't forget to be positive I don't mind helpful criticism…but telling me I suck doesn't help…in fact I'll just ignore those kinds of reviews

Translations now alphabetized for your convince:

Hai - yes

Rihatsu - wisdom

Iie - no

Jinchūriki – what a container of a tailed beast is called, I think it means something like human sacrifice but I'm not sure…but it is the technical term so I'll use it

Makai – means demon world, I have decided to use the Yu Yu Hakusho translations for demon world and human world cause they sound…cooler, I plan to go back and change it

Nii-chan – sort form of Onii-chan, means brother

Ningenkai – means human world, I have decided to use the Yu Yu Hakusho translations for demon world and human world cause they sound…cooler, I plan to go back and change it

Onee-chan – means sister

Yondaime – fourth Hokage

Jutsu corner:

**Mizu bunshin no Jutsu** – means water clone, Creates a number of clones, made from water. Each Clone is capable of attacking on its own, yet each is 1/10th the power of the original. A direct hit will cause the clone to revert to water - and it cannot leave a certain radius of the user.

Original Jutsu corner:

**Kousei-**means rebirth-basically it takes a demon and places them in a human womb where they will then mature until they are born as a part of the human family, this idea was also taken from Yu Yu Hakusho, this jutsu can be used at any time but is mainly used by young demons who no longer have anyone to protect them and can not stay in demon world unless they want to die, or by seriously wounded demons who are desperate.

From my beta Ataraninja: Good chapter! I was wondering how you'd swerve around the whole Haku: bad guy, Sakura: good guy thing. Good job on that, and I loved Sakura's attitude at the end. I think that Inner Sakura and Munesanzun just came out all at once on the short, fat, overly-insulting Gato.

From my other beta Blue Bunny2: Right now she's having internet/laptop issues so I'm not sure when she'll be able to beta this one


	5. Anticlimactic

Sisters

Intro:

I'm really sorry for taking so long to get this out everyone, I've been on a kind of hiatus of all things fanfic, but am trying to get back into the swing of things, so here you go the next chap of Sisters XD

Now a message to my reviewers:

demon-descended: glad you liked it XD, here's the next chap hope you like it too..

bdal01: one update as requested XD

The Sociopathism of Trees: . at some point I think I went back and fixed it, If I recall correctly the mistranslation was only in the translations not the story it self thanks to everyone who pointed out my mistake XD

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

"_Talking to Inner Sakura."_

"_**Inner Sakura talking."**_

"_**Remembered dream/Munesanzun speaking."**_

**Jutsu**

**** Means this part of the conversation is unable to be heard.

Anticlimactic – chapter 5

Recap:

Kakashi nodded and said, "Team seven, our mission is to eliminate the enemy that's attempting to hurt Tazuna-san and keep the bridge from being completed."

"Hai!" exclaimed Sakura as she pulled out some kunai.

"Hun," said Sasuke taking up his taijutsu stance putting the revelations of his team out of his mind for the time being.

"LET'S GO WILD!" exclaimed Naruto raising his hands into a familiar cross like shape.

Now:

One butt kicking later Gato lay bound and gagged at the feet of Kakashi as the silver haired jonin looked over the battle field. Most of the thugs lay defeated on the battlefield, a few had fled when they realized how out classed they were.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Naruto said with a slight pout.

"Hai hai it was." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

Sakura looked at the prone form of Gato and asked "Why are we brining him with us again?"

Kakashi laughed and said "Well he has quite a record. I believe Hokage-sama will find some use for him."

"I don't get it." Naruto replied glaring at the little man.

Kakashi merely chuckled as he looked over to were Zabuza and Haku stood off to the side talking under there breaths. Tazuna who was staring in shock at the scene shook his head and looking at team seven said "I'm to old for this."

…three days later…

Kakashi hosted Gato onto his shoulder as he and his team plus Zabuza and Haku exited Tazuna's house. "See you later Oji-san, Tsunami-san. Inari-kun don't forget to look after your Okaa-san!" Naruto yelled as he turned to go.

…flash back…

Inari and a group of villagers stared in shock at the bodies littering the unfinished bridge. After Naruto had saved the young boys life he (Inari) had gathered the villagers together to defend their village only to arrive after the battle.

Naruto shook the blood off of one of his kunai as he looked at the younger boy. "You guys are just in time to help with the clean up." the blonde chirped with a goofy grin that seemed kind of creepy in his current surroundings.

Shaking his head Inari gulped and said "Alright everyone, Oji-san can't finish the bridge with it like this lets get to work!"

"Hai…" the villagers somewhat reluctantly replied as they got to work cleaning up the bloody mess.

…end flashback…

"Will do!" Inari yelled back as team seven plus two and one hostage/prisoner disappeared over the horizon.

…one day of walking later (they took the bridge XD)…

"Ah home at last!" exclaimed Naruto as the gates of Konoha came into view.

_That's Naruto for you_ Sakura thought to herself as she watched her brother dance around.

"_**Can you realy blame him?"**_ Munesanzun asked.

Sakura smiled and thought back _"Nah guess not its good to be home."_

"_**And with more family too."**_ Munesanzun replied with a smirk of her own.

"_Yeah…does Sasuke-kun seem different to you?"_ Sakura replied glancing out of the corner of her eye at the brooding Uchiha.

"_**Yeah he seems more…how should I put this…jealous."**_ Munesanzun replied.

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at Sasuke _Jealous?_ she thought in shock.

"_**Dude your half demon, Naruto's a **__**Jinchūriki…Sasuke is human think about it."**_ Munesanzun responded.

"What are you looking at!" Sasuke snapped at Sakura's continued stare.

Blinking Sakura looked away and said "Nothing."

"_He is jealous isn't he?"_ Sakura thought a little down cast.

"_**Oh and what's wrong now?"**_ Munesanzun asked with a sigh.

"_I don't want him to be jealous of me…"_ Sakura thought back with a mental sigh.

"_**Oh brother."**_ Munesanzun groaned slapping her face.

"_What?"_ questioned Sakura.

Munesanzun only shook her head and turned away from her alter personality.

"**What's up with her?"** Inner Sakura asked.

"_I'm not sure."_ Sakura replied.

"Hey Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked his new sister a concerned look on his face.

"Oh I'm okay Naruto-kun, just a little confused." Sakura replied.

"I know, there's so much to take in." Naruto replied.

"Yeah." Sakura replied crossing her arms over her chest as the group stopped in front of the gate.

Kakashi, who still had a gagged and bound Gato over his shoulder, greeted the gate guards. "Well well, Kakashi-san you seem to have picked up some interesting souvenirs on your journey." one of the guards said with a chuckle.

Kakashi gave him an eye smile and said "Hai."

"Well then shall I escort you to Hokage-sama?" the guard said with a smile.

Nodding Kakashi followed the guard threw the gates followed by the others. Naruto scrunched up his face and said "Man they really trust us."

Sakura rolled her eyes and said "We have a wanted nin, an unknown nin, and a generally respected business man tied up like a pig…what's not to trust?"

Haku giggled and said "I have no idea!"

Sasuke humphed and passed the group saying "I'm going home."

Kakashi watched the Uchiha disappeared out of sight with a sigh. _As I thought, team seven is definitely going to have trust issues…as if they didn't have issues before._ He thought to himself.

Naruto watched with sad eyes as his dark haired teammate disappeared. Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and looking at her brother said "I'm sure he'll come around."

"I'm just worried is all…there's that whole 'I have someone I need to kill' business." Naruto replied.

Sakura scrunched up her brow and said "You don't think he was kidding?"

Naruto looked Sakura in the eyes and said "This is Sasuke-teme we're talking about Sakura-chan. I don't think he knows how to kid."

Turning from the pink haired half demon Naruto followed after Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku. Sakura frowned as she glanced one last time in the direction Sasuke had gone before turning and racing to catch up with Naruto and the others.

Arriving at the Hokage tower the group made there way to the mission assignment room. Knocking their escort guard announced "Hokage-sama, team seven has returned along with Gato of Wave, Momochi Zabuza, and an unidentified young girl."

Receiving the go ahead the guard opened the door and escorted the group into the mission assignment room. The Hokage raised a brow at the sight of Gato and the rouge nins. "Well then lets hear your report." the Hokage said.

Kakashi looked over the various shinobi in the room before returning his gaze to the Hokage. "Forgive my rudeness Hokage-sama, but I believe some of the facts that should be in my report are not suitable for public knowledge." Kakashi said.

Raising a brow the Hokage stood and said "Well then shall we retire to my office?"

"Hokage-sama! I do not believe that this would be advisable! We have no idea what the wanted felon is capable of!" the gate guard protested.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at the man and said "I believe that Kakashi-san is more then capable of telling an enemies intentions."

Lowering his head the guard said "Hai Hokage-sama."

Nodding curtly at the guard the Hokage lead the group to his office. Taking a seat behind his desk the Hokage folded his hands in front of him on the desk and looked expectantly at Kakashi. Nodding Kakashi started off by telling about the attack by the demon brothers.

Not leaving a single detail out the silver haired jonin told the Hokage everything, including Sakura's revelation. Leaning back he Hokage whistled and said "Well that was one big adventure."

Looking at Gato the Hokage smiled evilly and pulling out a scroll wrote down a message. Then he summoned an ANBU and handing him the scroll said "Bring our little friend to Ibiki-san, and give Ibiki-san this message please."

"Hai." the ANBU said taking the now struggling Gato from Kakashi before leaving.

Looking back to the remaining group the Hokage laced his fingers together over his desk and said "Now what to do with our other guests."

The end:

Ha! Had you going there didn't i? XD here you were expecting a big battle scene and this is what I give you? Some of you will be disappointed I know and for that I apologize but if you think about it I did hint at what happened, and if you stick around you may find some flashbacks to it 'grins evilly'. I enjoyed this chapter I really did, thought it doesn't seem like it really does much hu? Anyway I don't think any translations are necessary if you need some let me know k? Let me know what you think (no flames please and thank you).

From my beta Ataraninja:

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


End file.
